


cuestión de memoria

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: siken [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: After work you go to the grocery store to get some milk and a carton ofcigarettes. Where did you get those bruises? You don’t remember.(Richard Siken)





	cuestión de memoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para la nueva entrada de la comunidad de retoaleatorio en Dreamwidth.

1.  
La noche del veinticuatro de marzo pasan tres cosas.   
La primera: uno de tus lugartenientes comete la traición que llevas esperando desde hace semanas. Lo resuelves.   
La segunda: cuando te pasas a comprar una botella de agua, tienes un encontronazo con la nueva Batgirl, violeta y dorado bajo la luz blanca de la tienda veinticuatro horas. En sus ojos azules, bajo la máscara, lees el momento exacto en el que Oráculo le dice que te deje estar.  
  
No recuerdas la tercera, pero cuando llegas a casa, el sol de primavera aún poco menos que una idea en el horizonte, te encuentras un moratón en el muslo, y no sabes de qué es.   
  


2.1

  
Intentó pagarme el KitKat cuando me lo encontré, ¿sabes? No me mires así. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Babs, que estaba mirando.  
  
(—¿Cómo sabes que estaba mirando, Stephanie?   
—Es un poco lo que haces, Babs. Siempre estás mirando.)  
  
¿Ves? Gracias por el voto de confianza, B. No, no; no te disculpes ahora. Demasiado tarde, la confianza perdida es irrecuperable, etc., etc. Y sí, luego le perdí de vista. Lo raro es que me lo encontrara en algún momento, ya sabes. Gotham no es tan grande, pero se esfuerza para no tener que vernos las caras.   
No, no sé qué hizo después. Babs no me dejó seguirle. Avisamos a Tim y seguimos con la patrulla.   
  


2.2

  
Sí, fui yo el primero en llegar. Y me alegro, Bruce. No sé qué habría hecho Dick. O qué habrías hecho tú. Me comentó Steph que había vuelto a la ciudad, que tuviera un ojo abierto por si le daba por recuperar viejas costumbres, así que decidí buscarle. Seguirle durante un par de horas, desde lejos.   
  
Bruce. Ya no tengo dieciséis años. Puedo manejar perfectamente, sin ayuda, a Red Hood.   
  
No se dio cuenta en ningún momento de que estaba detrás de él, además. Y cuando la emprendió a golpes con ese desgraciado, me ocupé de la chica.  
  
Sí, supongo que podría haber intervenido, Bruce. Pero ella estaba entrando en shock, Red Hood estaba en plena faena, y. No sé. Supongo que por cosas como ésta ya no soy Robin.   
  


2.3

  
¿Padre? ¿No vas a hacer nada con Red Hood?   
  
No entiendo por qué nunca haces nada con Red Hood.  
  
3.  
La tercera cosa que sucedió la noche del veinticuatro de marzo es un agujero negro en tu cabeza. Lo único que tienes la sombra de un moratón en tu muslo derecho, que pronto muda de color y desaparece. Es algo que te pasa a menudo cuando vuelves a Gotham: la ciudad devora trozos de tu cabeza, y te deja poco o nada a cambio. Es costumbre, es rutina; es algo que odias, y a lo que no te sientes capaz de renunciar.   
Si fueras una persona sana, estable, racional, harías las maletas y te largarías para no volver. Pero no eres ninguna de esas cosas. A la mañana siguiente, el moratón aún sensible al tacto, te vistes y bajas a hacer la compra.


End file.
